Love Lost
by Lyndsi05
Summary: Lumiere and Babette discover a secret about Cogsworth's past.


Love Lost

I figured it was about time I contributed to this community of writers on whom I have become so dependent for entertainment. :) I've never written fanfiction before so please feel free to be honest with any criticism, because I don't know the drill yet and besides, you guys know BATB inside and out. Oh, and please excuse any mistakes in my French (but do point out any that you see). It's been a looong time...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BATB characters. I'm just borrowing them for awhile, and I promise to return them in good condition.

An early Autumn wind whipped its way through the gardens of the palace and ruffled the heads of two lovers as they crept mischievously to the edge of the woods and passed into the forest. The young woman with dark chestnut hair playfully broke away from her lover's grip and scurried ahead, looking back coyly every now and then to invite him with her eyes. The young man brushed his golden bangs from his eyes and followed after her, flashing a smile of both indulgence and mock concern.

"Babette, ma cherie!" he called after her, as loudly as he dared. "Sois attention! We must not venture too far in, not with all the wolves and frightening creatures we might meet!" He said this last bit with a spooky grin that morphed into his famous smirk as he caught his lady and folded her in an embrace. She squealed with delight at her capture and twined her arms about his neck to return his kiss.

"Not to worry, mon amour," she whispered. "I am safe with you."

But even as she spoke these words, a creature even more dangerous was bearing down on them from the edge of the woods. It crept silently towards them, ready to strike when they least expected. The lovers never noticed the large dark shadow creeping slowly closer, and only after it fell over them did they realize it was too late. It pounced!

"Lumiere, you lazy fool!" bellowed Cogsworth, taking the maitre d' by the collar of his jacket and yanking the couple apart. "I knew I'd find you here! I've watched you two sneak away each day, neglecting your chores to dally here in your…your…"

"Love nest?" suggested Lumiere, winking at Babette.

"Scandalous, that's what it is…" sniffed Cogsworth. "And such a fine place to bring a lady friend." He gestured mockingly at the surrounding trees, and daintily wiggled his foot to remove a piece of moss from his perfectly polished shoe. Lumiere rolled his eyes and shook his head in frustration.

"We have been over this before, mon ami," he pleaded. "It is nearly four o'clock. Our chores are finished. The halls are dusted, the fires are stoked, the kitchen staff has been prepped and everyone is ready to serve the Prince and Princess a grand dinner as always!" A brief smile crossed his lips as he thought of his kind master and mistress, who treated their servants as dear friends and wanted them all to be happy. And yet Cogsworth insisted on working everyone to death, as if the royal couple would send him to the guillotine if one wine glass was out of place. "We have done nothing wrong, non? Are we not entitled to some time for ourselves, once our work is done?"

"Work is never done, as your position _ought_ to have taught you," Cogsworth chastised. He shifted his weight and the leaves on the ground made a crunching sound. He glanced down in disgust before continuing. "But if, on the off chance one finds some free time, one ought to occupy it with much more appropriate endeavors: reading the classics, perhaps, or playing chess, or studying architecture. Loftier pursuits than this…this…" he gestured painfully, searching for the word.

"Love," Lumiere supplied the word that Cogsworth could not seem to summon. He was suddenly aware of something in his friend's expression and hesitantly moved closer to inspect his reaction. "Ah, but mon ami, what pursuit is loftier than love?"

"_Love_!" Cogsworth hissed, his face boiling to deep angry red. "I'll tell you young whippersnappers something about love. It is pointless, a complete waste of time and energy! Yes, it may feel nice for now, but trust me, in the long run _love_ brings naught but disappointment!"

The looks of sheer surprise on the faces of both his staff members made Cogsworth realize too late what his last outburst had revealed. He sputtered to correct this last statement, but the damage was done, and curiosity was already getting the better of his companions.

"Mon ami, you were once in love yourself!" Lumiere could hardly contain his grin at the ironic discovery, but when he saw the defeated look on Cogsworth's face, he checked himself.

"…and you were hurt?" finished Babette, casting a somewhat reproachful look at her lover, who sent her an apologetic look before moving closer to his friend. Cogsworth watched suspiciously as Lumiere approached, but then he surrendered with a long sigh.

"Yes, yes. I suppose there was a young lady once…" he began. "But it was long ago, before I came into service for the Master. The story itself has no importance whatsoever…" But the note of sadness in his voice revealed that this was not entirely true.

"You must tell us all about her." suggested Lumiere, always the romantic, and sat down on the soft wooded ground like a child in anticipation. Cogsworth began to object, butLumiere insisted hastily, "Explain to us why love is a waste of time. No doubt your experiences can…help us understand!"

"Tell us the story, mon cher," coaxed Babette, surprising herself with the sympathy she felt for the majordomo, who was normally so disagreeable. But for once, she seemed to feel some common ground with him. Knowing that a little psychology sometimes went a long way with Cogsworth, she added, "No one explains such complicated ideas so brilliantly as you do."

This perked Cogsworth a little, and, his chest a bit puffed with pride, he settled onto a fallen log in the clearing, while Babette snuggled close to Lumiere in the warm grass to listen.

"Oh alright, I'll tell you a little," agreed Cogsworth, glancing at the sky. "But only so that you might understand why love is a foolish pursuit, and learn to spend your time more prudently. And DON'T think that spending this time will excuse you from your evening chores." Lumiere and Babette exchanged knowing grins, but then nodded and urged their friend to continue.

"Very well, then." and with a last pause of hesitation, Cogsworth began his tale.


End file.
